


First...

by enchanted_nightingale



Series: Collection: Unfinished Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Businessman Harry, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dating, Flirting, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Male Slash, One Night Stands, Propositions, Some Plot, Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: Kyoya Ootori was not used to being prey.When he meets a man worth being hunted by what will he do?-This work is only ten chapters long and left unfinished.





	1. First Glance…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' and I do not own 'Harry Potter', nor the characters from the anime and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

He felt a shudder go down his spine when those emerald green eyes met his. It was a high society function, one of the many Otori Kyoya had attended in his short life. If you have seen one, you have seen them all.

Still, Kyoya kept up his polite face and impeccable manners on. He ignored the looks and the whispers and the gossip surrounding him, mentioning his name and position as the third son, the one not likely to get anything from the impressive family inheritance. What the majority of them did not know was that his father had confronted him two days into summer break. Apparently he had find out about how he had bout out the Otori group and given it back just like that. He had been impressed by his son. Kyoya had nothing to say to him. He could still feel the humiliation of being slapped in public even though the sting had long since faded.

This party was held by the Otori's to celebrate the birthday of his sister. Everyone who was anyone in the business world had been invited. Kyoya had seen other Host Club members there but he had been unable to greet them up until now. Seeing as Tamaki was his usual self that was not a particularly bad thing.

Yet all that was forgotten when his father introduced him to two of his European business partners. The Longbottoms, who had vast greenhouses and fields cultivating rare plants and herbs with medicinal value, and the Potters, who provided the Ootori clinics with the majority of the medicines used.

Still, never would have Kyoya expected the Potter head of business to be so young. Both he and Longbottom were in their teens, both eighteen in fact, barely adults by European laws. Longbottom was not very impressive appearance wise. He was tall and his face had many scars. The Ootoya third son recalled reading in the papers that terrorists had taken an elite boarding school in Scotland hostages. It had been the reason Ouran had updated their security.

Potter seemed to have escaped unscathed, though his eyes held a dark look that Kyoya did not even remember seeing in his father's eyes. It was chilling and dangerous and such a turn on that Kyoya was turned on just at the mere sight of those green orbs. They seemed to read him so deeply and so accurately. It was eery. It was also enticing to believe that someone, anyone, could look behind his aloofness, behind his masks and see him.

A blessing and a curse since what Kyoya truly was deep down, besides a hurt boy, was a dark heart with a retched soul. He knew how to use people, set the strings and manipulate and make them like it even. The title the Hitachiin Twins had bestowed him, and later Haruhi, the title of 'Shadow King' was not far off. He thrived in the shadows and he had for so long that he had forgotten what light was supposed to be. And those green eyes could see them, or at least that's what it looked like to Kyoya.

His father sauntered away and Longbottom stopped being a limpet that clang to Potter and this way it was just him and Potter.

For the first time in his life Kyoya was at a loss as to what he should say to this man? It was not an heiress or brainless girl at the Host Club that he could impress. And he wanted to impress, he wanted this man's attention, craved it even.

"You are the third son," was the first line the green eyed business man delivered to Kyoya. He was also smirking. "My best friend is the sixth son," he added then and the ire in Kyoya abated.

"Six kids?" Kyoya was horrified. They were four siblings and he was practically the black sheep of the family.

"Hm, yes, but I think we can find better subjects to talk about," Potter said.

Kyoya arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"For example, how would you like us to spend the night together. You see," here Potter inched closer to Kyoya, "I'd love to have you naked and sweaty under me, see those eyes of yours dark and wide with lust. How about it?"

Kyoya swallowed hard. The mental image of that alone was enough to tempt a saint and he was no saint, never had been. His grey eyes met green. "Why?" And hated himself because the question should have been 'what' or even better a 'how dare you'. Yet 'why' had escaped his lips first, betraying that he too was interested enough to at least consider. And the other man knew that if the way his eyes darkened and his lips curled upwards was an indication.

"My, you're a suspicious young fellow," the older man teased. "You are handsome; surely you know that?"

Kyoya did know that. He was told daily by a number of girls and boys. Even the other hosts often remarked on his aloofness and cool looks and classical beauty. But it was still not a reason enough. he was too into the political games to believe that someone wanted something so simple from him and he told Potter exactly that.

"Who said sex is simple?" was the man's reply.

"What other benefit do you get by accomplishing this?" Kyoya demanded.

"In many ways you are still a child, Kyoya," the European man commented. "All I currently want is you in my bed. That is merit enough for me. If you don't like my answer I can't do much because this is all I can give you. So, yes or no?"

"Where?" the grey eyed teen asked.

The smirk he got in reply was pure sin.


	2. First Kiss…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' and I do not own 'Harry Potter', nor the characters from the anime and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The 'where' ended up being on the way to a property Potter owned, not far from the Otori lands.

The limo ride was short and it would have been completely unremarkable save for that little huge thing that took place. They had not even touched in public. The fact alone that they had been close enough and whispering had been bold enough, but to touch each other would have been down right scandalous. However rebelious Kyoya was feeling, he did not want to go head to head with his father and all the asscoiates and future bussiness partners he migt have. Appearances must be kept at all times, that was the first rule he obeyed. And apparently Potter agreed because he mad no move, no comment as he lead Kyoya outside.

At some point they had passed by Suoh Tamaki and the blond had stared both at Kyoya and at the green eyed man his peer was following rather discreetly. His blue eyes had lingered on the duo and at Kyoya in particular, showing his worry. He really was his best friend, Kyoya mused.

Anyone else would not have picked up on Kyoya's intentions but Tamaki just knew. He knew and he worried, even though he really should not. They had never discuss private matters like sexuality, political or spiritual beliefs, nothing too deep, nothing too personal, nothing too damaging, at least for Kyoya. Tamaki that kind of intution that he some times just knew things, unlike his Otoya friend who just made it a point to find out even if he did not know some things. Kyoya could not help but pondered whether Tamaki worried because he knew something bad about Potter or because he just worried that his virgin friend was about to get into deep waters with a virtual stranger. Or because Tamaki worried in general.

Kyoya was still contemplating it when they reached the limo and Potter allowed him to enter first. He recognised it as an attempt to be civil and not as a jab that he was younger, effeminate or anything lesser. He had a hunch that the green eyed bussiness man would not have propositioned him had he been female.

When the door closed behind them and Potter ordered the driver to take them to a knew destination, only then they were free to touch, free to show interest. Otori Yoshio's son and the actual brains behind the Host Club had been watching the man, who was dressed in total black, from his suit to his shirt and his tie. anyone else and it would have been too much, but on Potter, black was power, seduction, sex. A good look. Kyoya knew that himself could pull it off but did not dare, not yet. Soon though, in couple of years he would be able to pull it off.

His thoughts were halted when the green eyed man, so close now that they were just them, inched closer. His thigh touched Kyoya's and his body turned so that he was looking straight at the youth.

"Well, finally alone," he said, face dangerously close to Kyoya's. The teen stared into green eyes, occationally his orbs stealing glances at Potter's lips. The older man noticed and smirked. "One more thing left to do then."

"What is that?" Kyoya asked, a bit distractedly. Whether it was the man’s proximity, or the look in his eyes, the warmth of another body so close, his perfume rich and all encompassing. It left Kyoya not as composed as he would like.

"See if we match," the other man responded and before Kyoya's sharp mind could analyze things, the third Otoya son was being thoroughly kissed.

At first all he felt were warm lips touching his own. That was the softest part of the kiss. The rest of it was ruled by building passion and lust, and it made Kyoya's mind reel while his breath was stolen away. The other male was very hands on, literally. His grip is strong, but not restricting, and Kyoya knows that there might be bruises there tomorrow. Somehow that hardly bothers him. The kiss turns rather urgent and demanding, none of that roses and candlelight crap Tamaki waxes lyrically about. This kiss did not taste of hearts and sunsets and puppies, but of the champagne they had tasted at the event, of dark seduction, power and danger and it made Kyoya shiver in anticipation because this was what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I did not specify ages, Harry is 18 & Kyoya is 17.


	3. First Time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' and I do not own 'Harry Potter', nor the characters from the anime and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Note: Not 'Beta' read. All mistakes are mine.

The luxurious suite barely got a glance from Kyoya. Same as the hotel lobby they crossed to get there and private lift.

It was all a haze as the teen had been as eager to get away from prying eyes as the green eyed youth stirred him towards privacy. The kisses they had shared in the car were still making shivers go up and down Kyoya's spine, both in anticipation and a feeling of being overwhealmed and completely enshared.

The moment the door was closed behind them and locked it was a relief, a true relief fro both men. They breached the distance that separated them and Kyoya took the initiative this time as he kissed the green eyed man. He was not hesitant and certainly not shy as he was at first. He took charge, wanting to show Potter what he wanted and how he wanted it. It was noisy, this kiss, and passionate in a way he had not believed Ootori's could be.

Even Potter commented on this.

"Feisty, aren't you?" the greene eyed man chuckled, claiming Kyoya's mouth for yet another kiss, his tongue carressing the teen's. His hands were rough and caloused and treaded through Kyoya's well kept dark hair, messing them up. Soon, they both gor rid of their glasses.

"You have beautiful eyes," Kyoya told the older male.

"Your's are amazing, liquid silver."

"Why, mister Potter..."

"Call me Harry, Ootori. We are about to have sex, can't get more intimate than that."

"In that case my name is Kyoya, please use it."

A sexy quirk of lips, "Of course... Kyoya," Harry said and claimed his lips again.

Kyoya moaned, arching closer, seeking much more than the kisses they had shared. His moans spurred Harry on, making him rub against the younger male. Slowly, steadily growing hotter, their clothes more restrictive. When Harry tugged at Kyoya's tie the teen just helped him take it off. Then his jacket followed,crumbling to the floor. The 'mother' of the Host Club fisted his hands in Harry's shirt, and started undoing the buttons first, soon meeting the firm abs under the expensive cloth. When he touched the warm skin he felt a thrill and it showed in the way he pressed closer, the way he sought more contact. He quickly undid Harry's tie and pushed teh jacket off the green eyed man's shoulders, shoes were kicked off hafazardly and without care and the two man just pressed closer. Kyoya was a bot embarassed when he knew his erection could be easily felt through the material of his trousers, but then again he could feel just how much Harry wanted him. Kyoya was then quite eager to see the rest of Harry. If the abbs were an indication then Kyoya was in for a real treat.

"I want to see more of you," Kyoya demanded between kisses and got his wish as more of Harry's clothes joined the pile by their feet and soon the green eyed man was left standing in his silk black trunks, showing off strong thighs. Kyoya had never been self concious about his body. He swam a lot, though not too much, and watched his diet. He was sculptured and lean, not buff, certainly not heavily muscled. Seeing Harry's body, he felt a bit lacking, thinking the man might find him scrawny.

A finfer touched his chin and pressed it up, making him meet Harry's eyes.

"I cannot read minds," Harry said, he said looking amused, "But I can tell that brilliant mind of yours is working overtime. And believe me, Kyoya, when you are about to have sex, you need not worry about unimportant things. Trust me when I say that you are very," he nipped the pale skin of Kyoya's neck, "Very attractive." He bit down, sucking on the skin and when it was red enough he used hsi tongue to sooth it, making Kyoya forget about insecurities. Strong arms came around, supporting Kyoya's waist as the kissing turned heavier, more seductive and Kyoya could no longer bare wearing clothes. He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt before Harry took over, undoing the buttons and even tearing some off before hurriedly undressing the teen.

They were both in their underwear when Kyoya's knees were back up until he was touching the bed.

"You know, I have been watching you for a while," Harry told Kyoya, his hands on the teen's body.

Wherever he touched it burned, badly. It was difficult to concentrate on what he was being told, but he managed. After all, he managed to get his homework done with Tamaki talking a mile a minute.

"Really?" Kyoya wondered. He usually noticed when he was the subject of attention.

"The Akago takeover two months ago?" Harry said. "Yοu bought that company right under Neville's fingers. That was impressive, and hot, very, so very hot." He snaked down Kyoya's body. "You got me hard that day you know. So ruthless while so young..."

"Most people don't get turned on by such displays," Kyoya muttered, breath catching when he saw green eyed glowing from a place near his navel.

"I'm not most people," Harry returned. He dipped his tongue in Kyoya's navel and licked. The body under him shuddered.

"You get turned on by Machiavellian schemes?" Yoshio's son asked. His voice was breaking when the older man started teasing him, rough hands settling on his hips and staying there hot and scalding and so very close to his erection. It was all he could think of really, an actual torture.

"No, I get turned on by smart minds and you are smarter than the average person," Harry commented. "I've thought about it before tonight, what it would be like to have you alone, under me, writhing and moaning."

Each and every word he followed it with a nip and a kiss on Kyoya's pale skin until he reached the teen's navel and then he teased the sensitive spot.

"I've been dreaming of making you scream my name."


	4. First Realisation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' and I do not own 'Harry Potter', nor the characters from the anime and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Note: Not 'Beta' read. All mistakes are mine.

Kyoya had never had anyone go down on him before.

There had been offers, too many to count really, from schoolmates, male and female. The majority had been (unsurprisingly) from the Host Club guests. He always turned them down.

It was bad form to get caught with your pants down (literally) and your cock in your father's partner's daughter or son. Ouran had no privacy; the walls had ears and cameras everywhere; sometimes literally. He would never dare to ruin a future business deal. He let them all admire from afar, let them dream and fantasize from a safe distance.

Yet now, with his cock in Harry's mouth and his back arching from the bed as he came, his mind was blank from pleasure. Later, much later, he would think back and not regret a single thing he did at the hotel room with Harry.

As he came down from the high of his orgasm he felt odd. His chest was heaving as he tried to breathe and he struggled to keep his eyes open until he caught sight of the smug look on the green eyed man's face.

"That was..." Kyoya struggled for the right word.

"This?" Harry said, a smug little smirk tugging on his mouth. "This was only the beginning. We have a long, pleasurable night ahead if us."

Kyoya actually felt dread mixing in with all the anticipation.

"Relax," the green eyed man said next. "And if your masks fall... then all the better for me, Kyoya. Because that means that then, I've done what I promised myself I would do."

"And what is that?"

Harry smiled. "I'll let you know later, much later. Now I noticed those long fingers of yours, delicate and skilled," he trailed off while licking his lips.

Silver eyes followed the movement hungrily. It was an impulse when Kyoya pushed the man down, crashing their mouths together as he wanted to taste again those lips and that talented mouth. This man, Harry, knew how to use it for things other than sweet talking Kyoya and the teen appreciated this, a lot. He also caught the man's hint. If he wanted more, if he wanted the next level, he had to make the first step and ask. He felt flushed at the thought of voicing such things but there was that thrill again. He pushed back all the chains of his upbringing and any modesty he had left. He lowered his face over Harry's again and gently nipped the green eyed man's lips.

"I want to have you," Kyoya said and he received a smug smile in return. "But..."

"No buts just go with your instincts," Harry told him. "And ask me anything; don't you dare be afraid to ask. I want you to remember me and this night Kyoya."

And the teen nodded because he too wanted this to be memorable.


	5. First Day Back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' and I do not own 'Harry Potter', nor the characters from the anime and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Note: Not 'Beta' read. All mistakes are mine.

He was hitting the keyboard of his lap top at top speed, his mind trying to work on the budget of the club while Tamaki was being a bother; the Twins being pests and Honey was eating Mori's weight and height in cakes, with Mori trying subtly to take some of the sweets away.

"Kyoya sempai?"

The Ootori third son blinked as Haruhi approached him with a cup of tea and sandwiches. Club hours were over but a meeting was about to start. It was the first day of the second week back to Ouran and somehow, Kyoya felt a bit unsettled, like his skin fit him better but also like he was not really himself. He was more confident too, the arrogance toned down a bit and his natural cool charm enhanced. Many heads had turned and the teen had wondered briefly whether people could tell he was no longer a virgin. Was a boost in confidence normal in such situations? He had no idea and he was not about to ask anyone; not even Harry.

_Flashback..._

They were naked, on the floor and the only cover on his tired body was Harry's embrace. Somehow they fell off the bed, it was ridiculous really. Kyoya was feeling the soft carpet and the hard planes of Harry's body. It was dawn outside and they had barely gotten three full hours of sleep. Kyoya knew he would have to sneak into his room and try not to arise any suspicion. As a matter fact it would be a bit difficult to leave the hotel without being seen. Yet he was not scared and he did not regret it one bit even though his body was sore and covered in bodily fluids and bruises. He would need to keep from going to the sea or the pool for a number of days, until he was fully healed, he absently thought.

The hand caressing his chin made him look down at green eyes. Harry was watching him again with those unreadable eyes of his.

"You know, for a first timer you certainly knew your way around," he commented.

"I can read a book or two."

Harry chuckled. "Yes, I bet you do." he moved his body then and pulled Kyoya closer. "Want to see the bathroom? The bathtub is quite big..."

A chuckle escaped Kyoya before the teen could help it. "You..."

A mouth crushed his in a kiss and they engaged quite heavily for a while. Soon Kyoya was glad he was already lying down on the floor because he was feeling a bit feint. Then lips traced the shell of his ear and Kyoya felt a shudder. He knew Harry was doing this on purpose, provoking and seducing him again like it was a game.

"You know, if you regret this or want to stop, you can tell me."

Kyoya sighed. It was the third time Harry was telling him this. "Too late," he said. "I'm not one to change my mind often and regrets... I don't have those, not for things I wanted to do, not for things I've enjoyed."

"Good," Harry said and stood first, pulling a tired Kyoya to his feet. "Bathtub now."

Kyoya rolled his eyes but a small smile made his lips twitch upwards.

_...End Flashback_

Perhaps it was all the compliments and the attention and affection, because Harry had been a very affectionate and considerate lover. He sipped from the tea Fujioka served and tried to find some way to make the budget fit the grand plans Tamaki had when said half Japanese half French idiot plucked the tea cup from his fingers and took a seat next to him. Kyoya's glare was impressive but also lost on the idiot.

"Kyoya," the blond grinned at his friend and the Ootori third son sighed inwardly.

"What?" he asked with just a tiny hint of annoyance in his voice?

"I didn't know you knew the Potter head of the Potter-Black industries."

Kyoya stilled. "What?"

"I saw you two at the function, leaving together," Tamaki admitted. "Neh, are you plotting something again?"

Kyoya's heart that had been thumping furiously relaxed a bit. "I..."

But Suoh was not done just yet. "Or perhaps you learned how to have fun?" he added in a low voice. His eyes were sparkling with mischief, showing Kyoya that the blond teen was not the airhead he made himself out to be most of the time. It was unnerving how perceptive Tamaki could be when he wanted to, and rather dangerous too.

Kyoya's hands fisted. "What are you..."

"You looked happy," Tamaki said. "It's why I did not stop you from following him," he explained. "Was… was he good to you? Because if not I can track him down and make him pay."

Kyoya was left staring at Tamaki. "What?"

"We are family," Tamaki said, "And families worry about each other, right?"

Kyoya closed his eyes. Somehow Tamaki's words made him feel both touched and warm inside. "You are an idiot," he remarked but the words were delivered in a soft tone and without Kyoya making eye contact with the smug Suoh heir.

Tamaki grinned and in his own way he acted maturely and changed the subject. Kyoya decided to indulge his whims about the Host Club's next cosplay theme, if only to award the fact that the blond teen had not blabbed anything to anyone even by mistake. Tamaki knew that he was being bribed, he was not that stupid, and he took it with a smile.

After all, it was Kyoya's way to say 'thank you' because actions were always better than words.


	6. First Call Back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' and I do not own 'Harry Potter', nor the characters from the anime and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Note: Not 'Beta' read. All mistakes are mine.

It was an email that established some form of contact between them.

Harry had acquired a new business venture when with some impressive maneuvering he managed to buy out a big hotel chain before the Suoh family could. The bid had been impressive, as was the fact that he had the other shareholders to back him up. It was a non-hostile takeover that was pure genius. Kyoya had wanted to call and congratulate the man for the impressive business planning but he was beaten to the punch by Potter himself when he got that call.

He had just left class when his phone rang and he had escaped from Twins that had cornered him during the break, earning odd looks but not caring either. Part of him was glad Potter made the first step. He did not want to seem like he was begging for attention, he had his ego in the end. It was why he partially doubted he would have called Harry in the first place, he feared to appear overeager; feared to be rejected.

"Let's go have dinner, you and me. I am in the mood to celebrate with someone who appreciates a job well done," had been the words the green eyed man used to invite Kyoya out. The invitation itself had not been expected, on the contrary, he had honestly not thought Potter would contact him again. They had not discussed whether their night together was a one night stand and Kyoya, who thought that it had been, was thrown for a loop. What did this new development mean?

So he prepared himself for an outing. He dressed casually but tastefully, opting for dark grey suit with a white shirt and a lavender colored tie and called for a driver. He met with Harry at the hotel lobby the business man had been staying at. He found Potter waiting at the lobby for him, also dressed in a suit with dark blue hues this time. Kyoya's eyes roamed the man's form up until he got caught staring. Then Potter smiled at him and walked up to the third Ootori son.

"I'm glad you could make it," he said warmly, his body language casual but his eyes...

Kyoya swallowed any mild comment he had hoped to make because those eyes showed exactly how Potter was willing to celebrate a good successful deal.

"First celebratory drinks, and a meal and then the real party," Harry said as he stepped beside Kyoya. "Any objections?"

The onyx eyed youth blurted the first thing that came to mind, "Will you leave your tie on?" it was a dark, royal blue silken article of clothing and silk, Kyoya knew, was very good against Harry's skin.

"If you want me to," Harry replied with ease and a teasing grin in his eyes.

Kyoya's mind sparkled with possibilities as he planned the night ahead in his mind.


	7. First Date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' and I do not own 'Harry Potter', nor the characters from the anime and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Note: Not 'Beta' read. All mistakes are mine.

His sister was going through his things again, turning all his drawers and wardrobe inside out. It irked him to have to call the maids back in to clean the mess up when only twenty minutes ago he had called them for the same thing. He was now standing in front of a full body mirror on his wall while Otori Fuyumi was making a mess of his room once again.

"Can you leave my things be?" he finally asked her after he was done checking on his appearance.

Fuyumi paused in her self-appointed task. She took in the sight of Kyoya in dark jeans, with chains hanging from his belt, a tight black shirt and a leather jacket on top. He had opted for contact lenses instead of glasses and his usually neat hair was styled in a sexy mess. Fuyumi blinked at the punk style her youngest brother had adopted.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes Fuyumi?" Kyoya asked while he tried to find out and outfit to wear to his next meeting with Harry. He had taken to carrying extra clothes to school as Harry was prone to calling him out of the blue to arrange meetings. Usually those were actual sex dates as they seldom visited the places they planned and ended up just having sex. Kyoya hardly minded libido and hormones just spurring him on. It would be nice if they actually went out for once but he was hardly going to complain.

She cocked her head to the side. "You look..."

The onyx eyes teen actually turned to face his sister.

"You look handsome but sexy too, like you want to seduce..." she trailed off. Her eyes went wide. "Kyoya!" she practically squealed his name as she tackled him in a hug. The younger sibling sighed and bared with it, being squeezed by his sister was a habit; he always drew the line at cheek pinching by pulling away and glaring. It worked this time too.

"You have a girlfriend!" Fuyumi kept repeating with glee. "Is she pretty? Is she nice to you? Oh, I bet she's smart, you hate stupid people. Do I know her or her family? Neh, Kyoya, answer me please."

The third Otori son sighed. He really did not want to answer all those questions. Not on the night when his first official date with Harry was going to take place. Following the celebratory night they had shared over Harry's business success, there had been two more outings, both of them ending up with the duo having sex until morning and then going on their separate ways, until last Tuesday, when Kyoya's phone rang during Host Club Hours. It had been odd answering that call when he was dressed in a police detective cosplay costume (Tamaki's brilliant idea) with girls squealing all around him.

"Oh? What is that noise? Are you at a concert or at school?" Harry had teased him.

"The second one, though the area is a bit loud," Kyoya said into the phone. He dodged the female Ouran students and left the room under the shocked looks of the other hosts. Once outside the busy Host Club, he spoke again, "Hello."

"Oh, you sound breathless. Did I interrupt anything?"

Kyoya flushed a bit, that had sounded suggestive. "Hardly," he muttered.

"You sound all flustered..."

"Just get to the point, please?" Kyoya said. He felt odd wearing a cosplay get up out in the corridor without the rest of the Hosts surrounding him.

"You and I, today after you're done with school. Food or theater or movie and no sex involved, well maybe kissing. How does that sound?"

Kyoya blinked. "Like a date?" he asked, unsure of this.

"Good," Harry sounded smug. "That's because it is a date. I've been meaning to take you out on a date for a while now. I never did woo you the traditional way."

The third Otori son snorted. "Who are you kidding? You're not much for tradition."

"I truly am not, but you deserved to be wooed, Kyoya."

The teen flushed. He heard the door opening and a red head coming out, a second one following soon after. Kyoya groaned and focused one ear on the phone and all his other senses on the twins currently trying to listen in.

"Can we talk later?" Kyoya asked his lover.

"Nope, you must answer me now, Kyo-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" the Otori muttered, feeling flustered.

"Say yes then," Harry told him.

The shadow king sighed. "Fine, yes."

"I'm picking you up from Ouran then," was the quick reply. "Bye!"

Kyoya sighed and turned off the call only to meet up with two pairs of green inquisitive eyes. Knowing the twins, they would annoy him to the best of their abilities. It made a headache built up.

* * *

Haruhi was giving her daily battle with the Hitachiin twins to convince them not to drive her home. Tamaki was being obnoxious, not wanting his 'precious and impressionable daughter' with the twin hooligans. Honey was standing by with Mori at his side, looking at the spectacle with amusement. They all paused, however briefly, when Kyoya came up. He had changed out of his police outfit, unlike Tamaki, and he had even forgone his Ouran uniform as well, opting to wear slacks and a nice shirt with the collar unbuttoned and a jacket over to guard him from the evening chill. Gone were his glasses and the primp hair he had in school. The shadow king looked deliberately scruffy and elegant in a way he never was at school. The other Hosts were left staring wide eyed at the usual 'cool' member of the club. Tamaki recovered fast enough and connected the dots equally fast.

"Oh? Going out, 'Mother'?" he asked, his voice free of his usual pompous tone and instead he sounded serious, with only the 'mother' word added to tease his friend.

Kyoya arched an eyebrow. "Well, I do need to get out more, your words, not mine, Tamaki."

The Suoh heir smiled. "Yes, yes."

Kyoya saw a sports car pull up. It was hardly an unusual sight for the rich students of the school. What was unusual was the fact that Kyoya approached the slick black vehicle and entered the car, greeting the driver warmly. The other Hosts tried to see bit failed to notice the driver's face behind the tinted windows.

"See you all tomorrow," Kyoya told them and got numb and curious waves as he got in. Soon enough the car sped away.

As one the other hosts, even Haruhi, turned to the Host King.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked.

"That looked like Kyoya," Kaoru said.

"Even sounded like him," his twin added.

"But it could not have been him," the twin siblings said together.

Mori stayed silent as he shared a look with Honey.

"He looked ready to go out on a date," the sole girl of their group remarked, making the twins bug eyed.

"Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

"No way!" Kaoru said and the Hitachiin twins burst into laughter.

Tamaki however looked rather serious.

"Neh, Tamaki?" Honey spoke up. "Do you know something?"

The Host King smiled. "Well… Not really," he lied.

"We could follow him, find out for ourselves," Kaoru suggested.

Hikaru nodded. "I really want to see what kind of person would date our Shadow King, not counting the lovely but crazy Houshakuji Renge cause…"

"She's just weird," his twin finished his sentence.

Tamaki turned to them. "Not today," he said with a smile on his face. "We do have to get Haruhi home." Just like that Kyoya's case was momentarily forgotten and attention shifted back on Haruhi. The girl shot the half French, half Japanese teen a hard glare. Surprisingly, for once, Tamaki had the sense to look sheepish and even mouthed an 'I'm sorry' at her. And the girl understood that it had something to do with Kyoya and his privacy and she was not one to begrudge her friends some peace and quiet. If even Tamaki was serious about keeping the Host Club craziness out of Kyoya's business she was willing to play along.

* * *

"Have you taken the train before?" Harry asked him while the drove away from Ouran. Music was playing softly in the car and Kyoya studied the green eyed man who was dressed in a similar way to his own choices.

"Once or twice, Tamaki insisted," Kyoya offered. "Why?"

"I took it today, it was rather crowded."

"Not a fan of crowds then?" Kyoya asked.

"Not really," the British man replied. Green eyes focused on the teen. "You look great by the way, like you did not spend hours at school and then more time in a cosplay costume."

Kyoya stilled. "How on earth…"

"Um, I might have been in Ouran earlier today for a meeting with Chairman Suoh and I might have seen you get all dressed up…"

"Harry!" the younger male flushed red.

"I'm not teasing you, just curious about one tiny thing," Harry assured him. "Do you get to keep the costumes?"

This time Kyoya's brain stopped short. Was Harry actually turned on by what he had seen? His mind started processing this fact and a small smile slowly made its way on Kyoya's face. Then, without an ounce of embarrassment the teen smirked at the green eyed man, enjoying how Harry was visibly attracted to this expression of his. "I even get to keep the handcuffs," he teasingly replied, enjoying how Harry groaned as those words registered.

"Kyoya, you're killing me here!" the older man complained. "I'm supposed to act all cool and collected and not jump you on out first, true date."

"Mmm, I know. Tough luck Harry."

"You're evil."

"You like my evil ways."

"Oh, trust me, I do, very much so," Harry agreed and pressed the pedal harder, speeding the car up.

* * *

It was what Harry had promised for their date, dinner and a movie. Harry escorted Kyoya to a commoner's cinema, paid for two tickets to an action/drama movie and two drinks and a large popcorn for them both. The movie was surprisingly enjoyable to Kyoya especially since Harry was there, willing to make comments during the movie in a low voice that almost cracked Kyoya up. And he was very affectionate and caring. Kyoya had never held hands before, with anyone. And he did not care to do so either, especially in public. But in the darkness of the cinema, when no one was paying them any attention, he enjoyed it when Harry's hand found his and stayed there, every once in a while caressing the skin. It was oddly comforting and intimate and Kyoya found that he enjoyed it.

When the movie ended and lights lit up the room, Harry stood, after giving his hand one last squeeze.

"Come on, time to feed you now," he said.

"I am not a pet," Kyoya mildly chastised Harry.

"Believe me, I know," the green eyed man stated. "Hope you don't mind that the whole date has a short of 'cheap theme'," he told Kyoya. "I just wanted it to be us alone, without the curious eyes and chatty waiters of our usual haunts. Can you imagine the gossip if I booked a place for just the two of us? I can and I don't care, at all," he assured his younger boyfriend. "But I know you care, Kyoya."

For a second time that night Kyoya felt oddly touched.

"Harry…"

"I know, no words needed," the British man assured him. "How do you like barbeque? I know this nice, cozy place."

Kyoya offered Harry one of his rare smiles. "Lead the way then."

"Just out of curiosity, how do you find our date so far?" Harry asked. "Good? Bad? Could be better?"

"So far, simply perfect," Kyoya assured the green eyed man.

"Excellent!"


	8. First Confession...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' and I do not own 'Harry Potter', nor the characters from the anime and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Note: Not 'Beta' read. All mistakes are mine.

"Motheeeeer!"

Kyoya snapped his lap-top shut and stood but Tamaki was faster and his managed to tackle the Shadow King.

"Mother!" Tamaki repeated with exaggerated anguish. He was on his knees now, looking like an actor in a bad soap. Kyoya partly marveled at his energy for being so... Tamaki and he was partly horrified by all the extravagance of emotions. Did the blond really need to be so loud? A look at Tamaki's face showed that apparently yes, he did.

"Haruhi won't do it!" the part Japanese part French student elaborated once he had the youngest male Ootori's attention.

Kyoya turned to the commoner among them. Fujioka had an annoyed expression on her face and a look that shot daggers at the Host Club president. The twins were sporting devilish expressions and even Honey and Takashi were all alert about something. Kyoya managed to deduct that the other Host Club members had insulted the girl again, or wore her patience for the day. Incidentally, Kyoya was also not in the mood for all their teenage drama.

"Then apologize and leave her alone for the day." Kyoya told Tamaki, enjoying how blue eyes went wide. The others turned to him as well.

"Is Kyo-chan defending Haru-chan?" the Haninozuka heir asked.

"She did look ready to commit murder and it would be bad for the school's reputation, and Tamaki's health," the Otori heir muttered.

The twins shuddered.

"So cold," Kaoru complained.

"And his priorities are a bit... meh," Hikaru added.

"Not murder," Haruhi clarified, "He's not really worth the hustle. I would just maim him a little," the commoner said, her humor on par with Kyoya's. She left Tamaki spluttering and Kyoya more amused than before.

A phone went off and the Hosts turned to Kyoya again.

"Wow... that is the millionth time it rang today," Hikaru mused. He watched with unabashed curiosity as Kyoya walked away in order to answer it.

"It was just the suppliers for our King's next extravaganza," his sibling assured him.

"Your stalking tendencies are not healthy, not to mention creepy," Haruhi remarked. "I'm leaving now." She pinned a hard look on Tamaki. "I need to study and for that I need peace and quiet so do not even think about following me," she told the blond, leaving the unspoken threat hanging in the air.

* * *

"_Did you get them?"_

Kyoya wanted to smile. "How did you know?" he asked instead.

_"Ah! You liked them! Admit it."_

And Kyoya fought a smile. He had turned into a romantic and it was ridiculous. The passion was there, the raw need and want for each other and sex was ever present, but lately, his meetings with Harry were not all about sating their bodies. Like the flowers he had delivered to Kyoya. He had not sent roses, a good thing too as the teen hated them after so many times having Tamaki throw petals all around. No, Harry had send him 'bird of paradise flowers', two dozens of them. It was an eye catching flower, nothing as trite as roses or lilies and the like. Kyoya had blushed when the flowers were delivered to his house on a day his father and brothers were not home. The housekeeper and the rest of the staff had been curious but the third Otori son knew none of them would tell the other family members; Kyoya was well liked by them.

_"Are you trying not to smile? I love it when you do that!"_

Kyoya shrugged, mind and heart still latched onto that one phrase 'love it'. Just hearing it from Harry made his chest tighten. "I have a reputation to keep you know."

_"As a host in that club shouldn't you smile more often?"_

'Not when the smile that wants to form is because of you. No one else should see those smiles,' Kyoya thought and scowled soon after. Even in his head he sounded like a love struck fool.

"_Kyoya?"_

"I need to go," he quickly said, heart raising. He was in love, truly and deeply and it was likely never going to go away, this emotion, this dependence he had formed for Harry.

_"I'm picking you up," _were the last words he heard from his green eyed lover before the line went dead.

* * *

Wheels screeched to a halt in front of the school gates and Kyoya's grey eyes focused on the silver convertible that had startled the lingering students waiting for their families' drivers to pick them up. Kyoya had stiffened at the sight of the car; he had been at Harry's garage and seen the green eyed man's very extensive collection of both cars and bikes, so he recognized easily the owner.

What he had not expected was the fact that the door opened and his lover stepped out of his vehicle, looking furious and sexy in his all black outfit, from his shoes to his silk tie and dark glasses. Kyoya swallowed hard and tried not to blush at the sight of the man storming towards him. He was supposed to flee not stay rooted to the spot, just waiting for the British man to come to him.

Harry stopped only a breath away from Kyoya. From up close the teen could see the green eyes behind the dark shades his lover wore and tried to play at being nonchalant but the next moment Harry reached for his hand, grip hard and unyielding.

"You're coming with me," Harry stated. "Apparently there's lots of things we need to talk about."

Kyoya's driver (who was part of the Ootoya private police) made to get to attack Harry and the teen recognized that this could get ugly and fast so he turned to Katsurou.

"I'll be right back," he told the man, a 'stay put' implied.

"No he won't," Harry quickly said and pinned a hard green gaze. "Because apparently you don't believe that I care about you."

Kyoya flushed. "This is not the place for this discussion."

Harry squeezed his hand gently. "You might be right, but you need to hear this, you need to hear me," he stated.

Kyoya tugged his hand and Harry let him. Yet, even without Harry preventing him from leaving he stayed there and did not move to get in the car. The green eyed man was eyeing him now, a peculiar look on his face. Then he smiled, startling Kyoya.

"You do know that it's possible to be in love, right?" Harry asked, his voice low enough that only his younger lover could hear him. "I feel that way too. Took me by surprise, I'll admit it, but what we have is more than a few romps in the sheets and a few dinners out."

The British man bent his head slightly so that his mouth was close to Kyoya's ear.

"I think I love you Otori Kyoya and it both thrills and terrifies me."

"Sir?" Katsurou asked but the third son would not take his eyes off Harry's face.

"Don't wait for me," the teen said to his driver and then reached for Harry's hand.

He could feel the green eyed man's pulse and how it was raising. Then he leaned close enough to whisper in Harry's ear.

"I know I love you Harry and it scares me," he told the older man.

* * *

Haruhi was ready to leave Ouran, go home, cook dinner and do her homework and then rest and rid herself of the headache she got around the chaos that wad the Host Club, particularly Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins. She had thought she was free from drama for the day until she reached the main gates. The crossdressing teen quite literally stumbled upon a sight she had never expected to see. Haruhi heard and saw the expensive car pull up and cut off Kyoya's limo. She mentally started counting how fast the Shadow King would snap. If only she knew.

Kyoya did not snap at the driver. When the man exited the car his whole look screamed money and power. Strangely, the sight of his stopped Kyoya short. The sole girl of the Host Club watched as the scene unfolded, Kyoya being manhandled, his driver about to step in, whispered words exchanged. Haruhi had no idea what was said bust she saw Kyoya's eyes widen and a look of astonishment on his face. There was no mask on the young Ootori's face at that moment and it puzzled her, how soft his face looked or when he softly smiled and responded to the admittedly handsome man.

What was really shocking though was what happened next. Kyoya followed the man to his car and was showed to the passenger seat yet before he could get in, the man in the dark suit leaned close and kissed her senior. Haruhi blinked. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her until she saw the slack jawed looks the other bystanders were giving the unlikely pair. The kiss had happened. She cocked her head to the side. Haruhi was rather observant; she had seen Kyoya's face. With anyone else, the teen would have fought back. But with this man, he welcomed the kiss, not even caring if they were see.

And just like that Haruhi smiled and went on her way. As long as Kyoya was happy, she had one less friend to be worried for.


	9. First Support...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' and I do not own 'Harry Potter', nor the characters from the anime and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Note: Not 'Beta' read. All mistakes are mine.

The trip the Britain was a spur of the moment thing. Harry had seen just how shaken Kyoya had been following the day they revealed their feeling to one another. After the confrontation outside of Ouran, they had drove to Harry's house where the green eyed man showed the slightly younger one exactly how deeply he felt for him and just how far his lust and love went for the Japanese teen. He had been gentle and he had demanded everything Kyoya could give. And the sensations had almost been too much for the highschool student. In fact he did black out at some point when pleasure and the height of emotions made him light headed and weak and Harry just held him even closer, muttering sweet promises in his ear and assuring words. It was then that he offered it.

"Let me show off," the green eyed man had said, making Kyoya's confused eyes focus on him.

The teen had been absently resting on his lover's chest, hands caressing Harry's muscled abs.

"Hm?"

Harry smiled. "Where's your mind gone?"

"Lost it during my orgasm, happens to the best of us," Kyoya dryly muttered, some of his sarcasm revived as he got his bearings back. He turned his head and breathed in Harry's sweaty skin.

"I'll repeat then, I want to show the world how much you mean to me."

Kyoya was suddenly more alert. "Harry... You can't!"

"Yes, here in Japan I can't," the green eyed man agreed. "But in Europe..." he teasingly trailed off.

"You've finally lost your mind," the Japanese teen concluded.

"Say yes," Harry in onto him, warm and firm and sexy and it distracts him. Lips are on his neck, hands on his waist and a warm breath teasingly close, puffing warm air against his skin.

"Hm?"

"Say yes," the green eyed man asks.

"Yes."

* * *

And just as easily he gets whisked away on a plane. The place they stay is a very old and very large a few minutes away from a small picturesque town. It is the Potter ancestral home, his lover informs Kyoya, and with wings added over the years creating a castle that has no clear architecture. Yet he does not spend much time admiring the view of his surroundings or the richness. They tumble into bed, too wrapped up in each other to notice much else. They come out of the bedroom much later and only after the doorbell alerts them that visitors have arrived and they tumbled out of bed, hastily getting cleaned up and dressed.

After that it’s a madhouse.

Kyoya had for the longest time believed that the Host club members were... bat shit crazy was a polite term in their case and most times he grudgingly included himself in the mix of misfits Tamaki had collected for his little club. But that was before he met with Harry's closest and dearest. And what a group it was. They came all together and all shook his hand, one after another. First it was the tall, red haired man with the blonde pregnant woman at his side ("That's Bill and Fleur sans Victoire, their daughter but with a second one on the way," Harry had whispered in his ear). After them a second blonde, Luna, who was absentminded and kind, and reminded him a bit of Honey with her colours. Then he greeted the Longbottom heir who was smirking knowingly at Kyoya. The Japanese heir recalled easily that this guy ("Call me Neville!") was there when Harry went after him. Following the Longbottom heir, as promised, another pair of twins, both as irritating as Hikaru and Kaoru with devilish grins; they kept flirting with Harry until their dates dragged them away. a flurry of more people followed, Hermione and her husband Ron, Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria, Blaise Zabini and his date, Daphne Greengrass and her wife, Percy and Penelope, and a few more people, more names to make his head dizzy. And they were a loud, really loud group and they would not stick to one language only (English) alternating between several European languages and Japanese.

That was before the Inquisition started, and yes, Kyoya meant it with a capital 'I' because what was missing was boiling water and torture devices; they had the dark looks down pat. Harry, teh traitor, had just smiled at him and pushed him into the room with a comment of going to fix them all drinks. It was the hardest twenty minutes in Kyoya's life. He was questioned about everything from his shoe size (Luna) to his choice of subjects at school (Hermione), the Host Club (the Twins had been downright lecherous) to whether he had ever seen a nine tailed fox (Luna again and that was a tame question considering she also asked about his sex life).

Three hours later, after many drinks and snacks the huge group left the building, Kyoya collapsed in Harry's arms.

"Your friends are crazy."

Harry grinned. "Believe me I am more than aware."

"Luna actually asked what position we prefer when having sex," Kyoya said hotly, his face flushing. "She..."

"Has no filter really, we've been working on it but that has not changed since school," Harry admitted. "She's a year younger than me and completely..."

"Bizarre?" Kyoya asked. "Adorable and funny and her voice is rather nice but she's... her mind is all over the place."

"That's her charm," the green eyed man replied and the Japanese teen agreed wholeheartedly.

"But the questions and the inappropriate topics..."

"Were you expecting death threats?" Harry queried.

"Kind of..."

"Kyoya?"

"Hm."

"You do realize my friends liked you, right? They just love embarrassing me," the British businessman said.

Kyoya smiled. "I gathered that too. Hermione explained after she was done drilling me on school subjects. Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for this weekend."

"You're welcome."


	10. First Rumors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran Highschool Host Club' and I do not own 'Harry Potter', nor the characters from the anime and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Note: Not 'Beta' read. All mistakes are mine.

**First Rumors...**

Rumors had a way of spreading in a school and in High society circles and Ouran was both. It was a known, established and hard to refute fact. Kyoya had used this mechanism too many times to count to further his own agenda. He was good on making good use of an unpleasant social necessity. Not this time though. It was the mark of his six month affair with the young Potter-Black heir. Said green eyed man had been meeting with Kyoya quite often now that he was back in Japan and there had been many times that he came to Ouran and picked Kyoya up in one of his very expensive and very flashy sports cars. It was no less suspicious that Kyoya turning up at his company (it had happened twice so far) with a limo or a town car and picking the green eyed man up.

As the dating continued the pair had started getting bolder about being seen together. They went on several dates to known restaurants and one visit to the Opera that had created quite the sensation. So far no one had said anything to Kyoya, not to his face. Well, a couple of young heiresses had worked up the courage and after Host Club hours had tried to confess their attraction to him. He had politely but firmly turned them down.

The two red headed menaces that were the Hitachiin Twins had taken to interrogating him at most inopportune moments. They had reason to do that too since during one of his nights out with Harry they had come face to face with their mother at a high class restaurant. That particular meeting was told to the Twins. It was not the only instance they were seen either. Mori and his sibling and parents had also seen Kyoya and Harry in one of their more relaxed dates to a sporting event Harry's company was sponsoring though unlike the Hitachiin twins, Takashi was not about to confront Kyoya or badger him with questions. Tamaki on the other hand was.

The blond decided to speak to Kyoya one day after class. He asked the third Otori son to have his lunch with him in one of his father's offices around campus and not in the restaurant or the Club's Music room where they would have no privacy at all. Kyoya had tried to get out of the meeting but Tamaki was nothing if not stubborn.

"You wanted to talk, so get on with it," Kyoya told the Suoh heir in a blunt manner.

"You've been the talk of the campus for a while now," Tamaki remarked.

"I am aware of the rumors," the dark haired teen replied. Some had been amusing and some a bit disgusting, ranging from him and Harry being business partners to the two of them being half siblings. A few bolder souls spoke whispers of those two being lovers which was far more scandalous and the actual truth. Why most people did not have him capable of falling in love or dating he had no idea. On second thought, maybe they had trouble thinking of him being with a man after seeing him surrounded by women and being such an impeccable Host. Masks really made trouble for him eventually.

Tamaki nodded. "Yes, I know that you are aware. But are you aware that your family might also hear the rumors, right? Especially after you turned down the Yagami heiress."

Kyoya scowled. "Your point being?"

"I know that of all your family your sister Fuyumi will be the most supportive of you. If anything bad happens though I want you to know that I will support you."

The dark haired teen scoffed and stood. "Is that all?" he said, trying not to show how Tamaki's words had touched him and shaken him. Because he knew that if word reached his father's ears about his affair with Harry then everything and anything was possible.

Kyoya paused at the door. "Tamaki… Thank you," he said and left the room.

* * *

The second confrontation came from the Haninozuka heir. The usually sugar high and cute host had approached Kyoya while the glasses wearing teen was busy with the club's budget and the new photo albums they had launched that week. It was one of the non themed weeks and Kyoya had not received any hosts, mostly because the girls of Ouran were too busy gossiping about him and whether or not he was gay, dating a foreigner and dating at all. The speculations annoyed Kyoya but he was not going around denying anything either, not when all the rumors had doubled the number of visitors to the club.

"Kyo-chan."

A bunny rabbit teddy bear made it to his sight right before the owner appeared with too large eyes staring inquisitively and rather inquisitively up at the Otori heir.

"Yes Honey-sempai?" Kyoya asked, not reacting to the nick name.

Honey hugged the rabbit as he plopped down on the couch, right next to Kyoya.

"Are you happy?" the older teen asked. "He's treating you fine, right?"

Kyoya paused. "What are you asking me Honey-sempai?"

"I'm not an idiot Kyoya," the shorter teen rebuked, a hint of steel in his eyes.

Kyoya regarded the usually carefree host and finally he nodded. "Everything is the way I want it to be," he admitted.

"Good," the cake loving teen said. "You have until the end of the month to introduce him to the Host Club. Takashi and I will handle the twins," Honey stated and scrambled away after a parting, "We love and support you Kyo-chan."

Kyoya was left staring after him with a fond smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I got. Hopefully I will write more and finish this at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> A (very) old plotbunny I unearthed when trying to finish other works.


End file.
